You Love It
You Love It is an upcoming song by Wiki Records recording artist, Rebecca Anderson. It is set to release August 6, 2016. Lyrics I just, I just, I just wanna load this on a pod Call up my homegirls and put it up in the car Ride through the city and run through the lights It's gonna be our theme song for trouble tonight See a cutie pull up right next to me, next to me Gave him the digits, he can't stop texting me, texting me We just riding, we rolling, you know how we cruise And when this come on, yeah, you know how we do (Let's go) You wanna hear something to make you wild and crazy Beat the block up by Turner (Beat it) Every time you chilling and you with your homies You need a little something for the turn up (We need it) You should turn this up on your radio and play it in the club Keep it on replay, show me some love Over and over again, make this your song Party to this one until the morn Cause I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) So turn it up and baby keep it bumpin' (just keep it bumpin') So turn it up to the max The louder it gets the more I wanna shake my ass This beat hit so hard I swear that it hurt This beat hit so hard it makes you wanna twerk Fellas looking they keep jocking me My body moving so they watching me I'm gonna give you something you can look, look at As soon as the doctor give me that boom boom boom pat You wanna hear something to make you wild and crazy Beat the block up by Turner (Beat it) Every time you chilling and you with your homies You need a little something for the turn up (We need it) You should turn this up on your radio and play it in the club Keep it on replay, show me some love Over and over again, make this your song Party to this one until the morn Cause I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) So turn it up and baby keep it bumpin' (just keep it bumpin') Keep it bumpin', keep, keep it bumpin' Keep it bumpin', keep, keep it bumpin' Keep it bumpin', keep, keep it bumpin' Keep it bumpin', keep, keep it bumpin' Keep, keep, keep, keep Turn it up, play it loud And don't you stop, blow the speakers out Ow, yeah You should turn this up on your radio and play it in the club Keep it on replay, show me some love Over and over again, make this your song Party to this one until the morn Cause I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) I know, I know, I know, I know you love it (You love, you love) So turn it up and baby keep it bumpin' (just keep it bumpin') Category:Rebecca Anderson discography Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Music